Fantasy sparks
by Ginftw
Summary: When Ichigo found out his best friend Renji is gay he couldn't believe it, but why does it bother him so much.


Fantasy Sparks

Ichigo POV

During 4th period when I skipped boring world history to hang out on the rooftop and gaze at the sky, my friend who was with me made a shocking confession.

'I think I might be gay'

'What!?' I said as I spit out my milk.

'That's a joke right? I well as you've always dated girls' I continued.

'Well yeah but no matter what girl I dated it felt wrong, they couldn't arouse me' he said.

'Instead of girls my eyes have always strayed towards boys'

Huh wait a minute does this mean that up until now he's been that way about me? Is he saying that he's been watching me? Him telling me something like this all of a sudden... shouldn't he give me the chance to be mentally prepared first?! I thought to myself.

'And..'

'A guy confessed to me the other day so I thought that I'd try dating him.'

Oh it didn't have anything to do with me after all.. why am is slightly disappointed at that? I mean I never even considered that Renji could even be gay. The guy he's dating what kind of a person is he? Anyway all of a sudden... I can't just support him like it's nothing. It suddenly feels like you're so far away Renji...

'Kurosaki-kun the black is that way if I'm not mistaken' said sensei.

'Please continue reading from where Inoue left off.'

'Um... sensei where was that exactly?'

'Oh do you think your funny Kurosaki, we'll see how funny you are in detention'

'But' I started.

'No buts Kurosaki you should have been paying attention.

Dammit Renji why did you have to be on my mind, What he wasn't on my mind I was just wondering about his boyfriend, not that I care or anything, just I want to know who my childhood friend is dating. Yes that's it I just want to know as his best friend.

After I finished detention with the demon Sensei headed straight to Renji's house it's a good thing we lived in an apartment block and right next to each other as well.

I knocked on the door, and thankfully it was Renji who answered and not his mother.

'Oh, hi Ichigo how are y..'

'Introduce me' I said Interrupting him.

'To who' Renji replied startled.

'Your boyfriend who else' I stated getting more annoyed at the minute was Renji really that dense who else did he think that I wanted to meet.

'Why?' Renji asked.

'What do you mean why?, I want to know who my friends dating, is that a problem?'

'Well I'm just surprised, you've never wanted to meet any of the girls I've dated.'

'Hey, my friend just switched from girls to guys all of a sudden how could I not care?' I was starting to get angry I think Renji noticed that's way he said.

'Uh, Ichigo do you want to come in?'

'Fine, but you dare even think of changing the subject'

'I wouldn't dream of it' said Renji.

I followed inside, his mother was in the kitchen cooking something.

'Is that Ichigo I hear?' said Mrs. Abarai.

'Yeah, it's me Mrs. Abarai, how are you?' I asked trying to be polite, I wanted to get back to my conversation with Renji.

'Oh, I'm fine and Ichigo I thought I told you not to be so formal just call me Clara'

'Yes, Mrs Abarai, I mean Clara' I said.

'Oh wonderful now about Renji how is he doing in school?' she asked.

'Mum as wonderful as this conversation is, Ichigo and I need to talk about something in private, so if you'll excuse us' said Renji.

He always knew just the right time to intervene because I was at breaking I was just about to snap, thank god Renji knows me so well.

'Oh, anyway Ichigo will you be staying for dinner?' Clara asked.

'Um, no sorry' I replied feeling guilty.

'Don't worry Ichigo it's alright but please visit a bit more Renji tends to Brood if you go to long without coming over even though you see him at school really that boy.'

Before I got a chance to reply Renji dragged me to his room so that we could finish the conversation.

When we finally reached his room Renji started talking.

'So before that long winded conversation with my mother you said that you want to meet my boyfriend because he's a guy, so you only care because it's a change Ichigo I'm hurt.' Renji said.

'Hey stop playing the victim here, that's not the only reason why I care.' I said.

Wait a minute is it I thought to myself.

'Liar you only say that you care because you're finding this funny.'

'You bastard, how can you think that!' I exclaimed.

I grabbed onto Renji's shirt and Renji fell on the floor with me straddling his waist.

'Um m-m-maybe we should move?' I asked.

'I haven't turned into a girl you Ichigo, why are you blushing?' He asked.

'Don't be ridiculous that's just a healthy flush on my face' I made up.

Was I blushing I wasn't sure.

I slowly moved closer to Renji.

'But still Renji don't you just feel your heart racing' I said.

Renji pushed me off of him and stood up, 'See you just find this entertaining don't you well it's not funny' he said.

He figured out what I was up to.

'Well I just have my doubts as all, I mean when I fall on a girl my heart starts racing and my throat tightens up so I can't speak and then I just end up rambling on about the weather.

'Hmm, so all of that happens If you fall on an ugly girl and by ugly I mean out of this world ugly?' He asked.

'Hell no!' I exclaimed 'the girl has to be moderately good looking.' I answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

We ended up talking all night. The next day I was looking at myself in the mirror trying to figure out Renji. I mean I think I'm a handsome guy, so if I'm not Renji's type then what is, oh I know, probably MACHO!!! Yeah that's it Renji's boyfriend is probably a senpai and a captain of the Kendo club.

I can't help but think about Renji, but I have to be supportive no matter what.

Finally I got to meet Renji's boyfriend but what I didn't expect was that it was going to the the student council president Ulquiorra Schiffer!

'But what about the macho, Kendo club senpai' I babbled

'What is he talking about?' said Ulquiorra.

'I have no idea' said Renji.


End file.
